Warriors Torture Show
by Nightpool
Summary: Where we Torture the Warriors. Will they survive or not? Rated T for Language and minor violence
1. Welcome to the Warriors Torture Show

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or the cats dared/tortured, but the hosts and security are mine.**

**Hosts:**

**Featherspirit - **Danger level -180. Is obsessed with Firestar. Most dangerous but smart host. Owns a pink sparkly taser named Zap, which is her best buddy. Hates Sandstorm and constantly tortures her.

**Silverwing – **Danger level 116. Is insane and a psycho. Loves to tease Stonepaw around. And make Darkfeather mad. Owns a drop button that can make anything drop from the sky when pushed.

**Darkfeather – **Danger level 80 when grumpy (so just about always) when happy it lowers. Doesn't care about most cats but enjoys Featherspirit taser them. Has a spike club with poisonous thorns on it and make you have 1,000 nightmares.

**Streamcloud – **Danger level -70. Hates Blackstar. Obsessed with Thornclaw. Cousins with Featherspirit. Owns a flamethrower

**Stonepaw – **Apprentice (still looking for a mentor, can be security or host!).Danger level 0. Loves Honeyfern (o.e). Loves watching Darkfeather get annoyed. Uses a super ninja sword.

**Security:**

**Shadepool – **Danger level 70. Has gas needles (Needles with sleeping gas) that knock you out. Can cook. Can hack the law system to stop Firestar from putting Featherspirit on a restraining order.

**Blackclaw – **Danger level 67. Has really long and sharp black claws that can even rip through metal (don't want to mess with him).

**Snakefang – **Danger level 78. Has sharp fangs with poison. If annoyed he will jump on you and suck your blood.

**Rowanshred – **Danger level 56. Has a bomb launcher (a gun that launches bombs).

**Firekit – **Danger level -95. Featherspirit's kit. Named after Firestar. Uses all assassin items.

"Hi." Featherspirit greeted."And welcome to…"

"The Warriors Torture Show!" the other hosts chimed in.

"This is the show where we randomly take Warriors and torture or dare them." Featherspirit said.

"Where's the torture list?" Darkfeather asked.

"Torture list? What torture list?" Stonepaw asked stupidly.

Snakefang came in carrying Firekit. "Featherspirit, I found Firekit trying to steal the torture list."

Shadepool handed it to her. "Here you go."

Firekit struggled in Snakefang's grip. "Nooo! Give it ba-" He cut off and fell asleep as Shadepool stabbed him with a gas needle.

"Yea!" Darkfeather exclaimed. "That thing was just about..."

"Oh my wonderful torture list!" Featherspirit cried, rubbing it sweetly.

Stonepaw stared at her in astonishment. "Oh my god, she doesn't even care that her own SON was stabbed with a needle! She's a horrible mother!"

Featherspirit looked up from her trance. "Oh, him…Um… Just throw him over in that corner."

"Okaay!" Streamcloud tossed him over, grinning madly.

"Weird, so moving on..." Darkfeather muttered. "What are the dares?"

Stonepaw looked away from Featherspirit who was now talking to the list. "Well since Featherspirit made up this one and she is currently… um… busy I'll announce the dare. First up is Sandstorm."

Featherspirit broke from her trance. "Where is she, I want to destroy her once and for all!"

"She's part of your dare, remember?" Streamcloud said.

"Ah, yes, I remember." Featherspirit said, pushing the button and poofing her to the show, smiling madly.

"-So, I say we should push Ivypool off the cliff for being in the dark forest and then we should-" Sandstorm was saying. "Wha? Firestar?"

Featherspirit spoke. "Hello, Sandstorm."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Sandstorm asked now terrified.

"Why, you're on the Warriors Torture Show of course." Featherspirit explained sweetly.

"And you have to do a dare." Stonepaw put in "What? No way. I just want to go back to Thunderclan." Sandstorm protested. Featherspirit was holding Zap up who had 100,000 watts of electricity. "Wait, did I hear you say no?"

"Um…. what's the dare?" Sandstorm said wearily. Silverwing went up to her and whispered the dare in her ear. "What!" She Yowled. "No way!"

"What was that Zap? You FEEL like tasering someone right now that's standing over there." Featherspirit said.

"...On second thought, I will."

Featherspirit poofed her back to Thunderclan.

"Hey Ivypool, I think you're a little BITCH for going into the dark forest and I'm planning on pushing you off the cliff in your sleep." Sandstorm said and then was poofed back to the studio and was surprised when Ivypool was poofed their too. Darkfeather locked them both in a room and gave Ivypool a Bomb launcher. "Have fun."

Streamcloud stared in shock. "Yea! Darkfeather just smiled!" Stonepaw let Ivypool out and poofed her back to Thunderclan then brought Sandstorm back to life and poofed her back to Thunderclan before Featherspirit could maul her. "What's the next dare?" "This one is made by Streamcloud." Silverwing replied. They poofed Blackstar to the studio and put him in a chicken suit. "What the FUCK?" before he could say anything else they poofed him back to Shadowclan.

All the cats just stared at him and Blackstar shifted uncomfortably on his paws. Then the whole clan bursted into laughing. Just then Firekit walked in. "Hey! I just woke up and found out it was Meatloaf Monday! What the hell!"

Stonepaw stared. "Oh yea, we forgot about him."

**Well that was my first Fanfiction! Hope you enjoyed I will try to write more chapters, Oh and Stonepaw is still looking for a mentor, and if you want your cat to be a mentor just say his name, danger level, if he/she is a host or security and what weapon it has. And also if you have any dares just send them via PM. Thank you :)**


	2. New Hosts and Security

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or the cats dared/tortured, but the hosts and security are mine.**

**Hosts:**

**Featherspirit - **Danger level -180. Is obsessed with Firestar. Most dangerous but smart host. Owns a pink sparkly taser named Zap, which is her best buddy. Hates Sandstorm and constantly tortures her.

**Silverwing – **Danger level 116. Is insane and a psycho. Loves to tease Stonepaw around. And make Darkfeather mad. Owns a drop button that can make anything drop from the sky when pushed.

**Darkfeather – **Danger level 80 when grumpy (so just about always) when happy it lowers. Doesn't care about most cats but enjoys Featherspirit taser them. Has a spike club with poisonous thorns on it and make you have 1,000 nightmares.

**Streamcloud – **Danger level -70. Hates Blackstar. Obsessed with Thornclaw. Cousins with Featherspirit. Owns a flamethrower

**Stonepaw – **Apprentice (still looking for a mentor, can be security or host!).Danger level 0. Loves Honeyfern (o.e). Loves watching Darkfeather get annoyed. Uses a super ninja sword.

**Leopardheart – **Danger level 77. Hates Tigerheart. Mentor to Stonepaw. Owns a Dog whistle that can summon dogs and rip cats to shreds.

**Security:**

**Shadepool – **Danger level 70. Has gas needles (Needles with sleeping gas) that knock you out. Can cook. Can hack the law system to stop Firestar from putting Featherspirit on a restraining order.

**Blackclaw – **Danger level 67. Has really long and sharp black claws that can even rip through metal (don't want to mess with him).

**Snakefang – **Danger level 78. Has sharp fangs with poison. If annoyed he will jump on you and suck your blood.

**Rowanshred – **Danger level 56. Has a bomb launcher (a gun that launches bombs).

**Icestorm – **Danger level 87. Loves Graystripe. Has a scorpion gun (a gun that can shoot out scorpions).

**Hawkscar – **Danger level 90. Owns a crossbow with knockout arrows and a broad sword

**Firekit – **Danger level -95. Featherspirit's kit. Named after Firestar. Uses all assassin items.

"Hi! And welcome to..." Featherspirit greeted.

"The Warriors Torture Show!" All the other hosts chimed in.

"We have a few announcements to make. We'll let the security say the second announcement." Darkfeather said.

Silverwing spoke. "The first thing is that Leopardheart99 won the mentor thing and she's a host! Her name is Leopardheart, she is a mentor to Stonepaw and you don't want to mess with her because that dog whistle looks dangerous."

Leopardheart nodded, the whistle glistening around her neck.

"Now, we have an announcement. We have a new security guard that Willowheart from Willowclan suggested. Her name is Icestorm and she has a scorpion gun, ouch. And we have another security, sent by Roseclare. Her name is Hawkscar and she has two weapons, so I would stay out of her way if I were you." Shadepool said.

"Now on with the dares! This one was sent by Leopardheart99." Stonepaw said

Featherspirit poofed Tigerheart, Dovewing, Dovewing's kits and Bumblestripe to the studio.

"Where am I?" Dovewing asked scared. Bumblestripe wrapped his tail protectively around her, causing Tigerheart to growl.

"Why you're on The Warriors Torture show." Streamcloud said.

Leopardheart went up and whispered the dare in Dovewing's ear.

"What! NO!" Dovewing Yowled

"Or would you like to test our new Hosts ability?" Featherspirit asked kindly.

Dovewing sighed and faced Tigerheart.

"Hey you son of a BITCH! Me and Bumblestripe had kits together and were going to name them."

Tigerheart just stood there with his mouth gaping open.

"Let's name the grey tom Rainkit and the ginger she cat Sunkit.

Tigerheart started steaming with fury.

Darkfeather locked him and Bumblestripe in the torture room and handed Tigerheart a flamethrower. "Why do I need this? I have claws."

Bumblestripe snatched it from hin

The host cats walked away to a different room.

(7 minutes later)

The host cats then walked back to see a smoked Tigerheart lying on the floor with his eyes closed and with Bumblestripe standing over Tigerheart with triumphant shining in his eyes.

Featherspirit brought Tigerheart and poofed him back to Shadowclan and poofed Dovewing and Bumblestripe to Thunderclan.

"Now we have another dare." Streamcloud said.

Soon Hollyleaf and Jayfeather were poofed to the studio.

"Oh no! Dovewing and Bumblestripe told us about this place."

Leopardheart went up and whispered the dare in Jayfeather's ear.

"Dammit..." Jayfeather muttered. He faced Hollyleaf and yowled as loud as he could. "I have KILLED the warrior code! And it is forever DEAD!"

Hollyleaf gasped then her face turned red and she started steaming. Stonepaw locked them both in the torture room. Hollyleaf lunged forward and then it was so brutal.

They opened the door, poofed Jayfeather back to life and him and Hollyleaf back to Thunderclan.

"Wow. Hollyleaf didn't even think twice that he was her brother." Stonepaw exclaimed.

"Oookay. This is the last dare for tonight." Streamcloud said.

They poofed Lionblaze, Heathertail and Cinderheart.

Darkfeather went up and whispered the dare in Lionblaze's ear.

"Oh crap." Lionblaze muttered.

Lionblaze face Heathertail and said. "I hate you and I always will, I love Cinderheart more than anything you little BITCH!"

Silverwing locked them both in the torture room and gave Heathertail a ninja knife.

Heathertail just totally destroyed him and he laid there slaughtered and dead.

Featherspirit brought him back to life and poofed all of the cats back to their clans.

"Heathertail is fierce for girl!" Firekit squeaked in astonishment.

Featherspirit scooted close to Firekit and tasered him. "Oops." She said grinning.

**Awwww, poor little Firekit always getting hurt and has an awful mother XD Find out more of what happens next time on The Warriors Torture show! P.S. You can send me your cats names (includes Security or a host, what weapon it has and what danger level is it.) or dares via PM. Or review.**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry about the whole updating thing! I had school and busy weeks and almost had no time, but **

**I've been working all Christmas break for a new chapter, so I promise you all, I'll try to upload tonight :)**


	4. Your favorite Torture Hosts are back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or the cats dared/tortured, but the hosts and security are mine.**

**Hosts:**

**Featherspirit - **Danger level -180. Light silver she-cat with white paws, chest, ear tip and tail tip. Is obsessed with Firestar. Most dangerous but smart host. Owns a pink sparkly taser named Zap, which is her best buddy. Hates Sandstorm and constantly tortures her.

**Silverwing – **Danger level 116. Silver she-cat with one white paw. Is insane and a psycho. Loves to tease Stonepaw around. And make Darkfeather mad. Owns a drop button that can make anything drop from the sky when pushed.

**Darkfeather – **Danger level 80 when grumpy (so just about always) when happy it lowers. Black tom with a white paw. Doesn't care about most cats but enjoys Featherspirit taser them. Has a spike club with poisonous thorns on it and make you have 1,000 nightmares.

**Streamcloud – **Danger level -70. Silver and white she-cat. Hates Blackstar. Hates Sandtail. Obsessed with Thornclaw. Cousins with Featherspirit. Owns a flamethrower

**Stonepaw – **Apprentice (still looking for a mentor, can be security or host!).Danger level 0. Grey tom with a black paw. Loves Honeyfern (o.e). Loves watching Darkfeather get annoyed. Uses a super ninja sword.

**Leopardheart – **Danger level 77. Light brown she-cat with dark brown spots (That makes her look like a leopard). Hates Tigerheart. Mentor to Stonepaw. Owns a Dog whistle that can summon dogs and rip cats to shreds.

**Sandtail – **Danger level 101. Ginger she-cat with white streaks. Hates Streamcloud for hating Blackstar. Is obsessed with supporting BlackstarXRussetfur. Loves Shadowclan and will "take care" of those who oppose him. Owns a flamethrower that makes you mental.

**Security:**

**Shadepool – **Danger level 70. Black she-cat. Has gas needles (Needles with sleeping gas) that knock you out. Can cook. Can hack the law system to stop Firestar from putting Featherspirit on a restraining order.

**Blackclaw – **Danger level 67. Black tom with white paws. Has really long and sharp black claws that can even rip through metal (don't want to mess with him).

**Snakefang – **Danger level 78. Brown tom. Has sharp fangs with poison. If annoyed he will jump on you and suck your blood.

**Rowanshred – **Danger level 56. Red and ginger tom. Has a bomb launcher (a gun that launches bombs).

**Mossfire – **Danger level 45. White she-cat with ginger blotches. Loves to torture Daisy. Loves Spiderleg. Uses a wand with thorns that can shoot out fire and lighting.

**Scorchtail – **Danger level 91. Hates Thornclaw. Owns a Bazooka.

**Icestorm – **Danger level 87. White she-cat with ice blue eyes. Hates Graystripe. Has a scorpion gun (a gun that can shoot out scorpions). Has 3 kits (Swiftkit, Windkit and Robinkit). Has a mate named Thunderlight (Dark grey tom with black streaks and green eyes) who make random appearances in the show with lots a dangerous weapons.

**Hawkscar – **Danger level 90. Red and brown tom. Owns a crossbow with knockout arrows and a broad sword

**Gingerheart – **Danger level 34. Ginger she-cat with white paws. Uses a flower with a laser in it (Make sure not to get fooled by it).

**Crowfrost – **Danger level 56. White tom with a black underbelly Has a button that summons Crow's who can blow out frost and a cat can ride them.

**Flightwing – **Danger level 84. Grey she-cat with a black ear tip and tail. Hates Ashfur. Uses a wand that can summon rapid Pegasus.

**Lakepool – **Danger level 72. Light grey she-cat with white blotches. Has a gun that can spray out a huge wave to drown a cat and can breathe in water.

**Firekit – **Danger level -95. Featherspirit's kit. Named after Firestar. Uses all assassin items.

"Hi! And welcome to..." Featherspirit greeted.

"The Warriors Torture Show!" All the other hosts chimed in.

"Today we have a lot of announcements to make." Featherspirit said.

"First off, we have new hosts and security." Silverwing announced. "First up is Flowerwater623, Her cat is Gingerheart a security cat and I wouldn't get fooled by her flower though. Next is Shadestar's two cats, Lakepool and Flightwing. I would watch out for the rabid unicorn's if I were you. And the last one is Daisyflower's cat, Crowforst, watch out for the crow's though."

"Ooh. Pretty flower!" Firekit squeaked.

"Do you want to see it?" Gingerheart asked.

"Yes!" Firekit squeaked again.

"Okay!" Gingerheart shouted and shot the laser in his face.

"Whoo! Go Gingerheart!" Streamcloud cheered.

"Hey, look who it is!" Featherspirit said pointing at a dark grey tom with black streaks who had just appeared out of nowhere with a bazooka.

"Hello, this is Fang." Thunderlight said pointing at his bazooka. "Where's Icestorm?"

"Here!" Icestorm walked in and touched noses with her mate, while Stonepaw made gagging noises in the background. Icestorm shot a scorpion at Stonepaw's throat, killing him instantly.

"Here, I'll show you around." Icestorm said tugging at her mates arm. "This is Featherspirit."

"Hiya! Don't make me or Zap mad." Featherspirit said holding her sparkly pink taser.

"-Darkfeather-"

"What do you want..." Darkfeather mumbled.

"Just ignore him." Icestorm said. "-Streamcloud-"

"Hi!" Streamcloud said poofing Stonepaw back to life.

"-Silverwing-"

"Hello, nice to see you." Silverwing said fast and hyperactively.

"-Stonepaw-

"What's up?" Stonepaw asked coolly.

"And that's all the hosts." Icestorm said.

"Wait, I thought there were more cats?" Thunderlight asked.

"Oh yea. There's the security." Icestorm said.

Right at that moment the security all rushed in.

"This is Shadepool." Icestorm introduced.

"Hey." Shadepool said coolly.

"-Blackclaw-"

"Better be careful. It's dangerous around here." Blackclaw warned.

"Im not scared of any of you." Thunderlight retorted.

Silverwing chose that moment to randomly go psycho, so she pushed the button and a piano fell from the sky and landed straight on him.

He crawled from underneath and yowled in pain.

"-Snakefang-" Icestorm continued, totally blind to the fact that her mate just crushed by a giant piano.

"Better stay out of my wayyyyy." Snakefang hissed.

"-Rowanshred-"

"Don't. Make. Me. Mad. Cause you wouldn't be happy." Rowanshred growled.

"-Mossfire-"

"Hiya!" Mossfire greeted happily.

"-Scorchtail-"

"What's up?" Scorchtail asked, sharpening his daggers.

"Then of course there's me. And Hawkscar."

"Hey." Hawkscar said while looking at his broad sword.

"-Gingerheart-"

"Hey, wanna see my pretty flower?" Gingerheart asked excited.

"Um... Sure, I guess." Thunderlight said wearily. He went up and bent over to sniff the flower. Then Gingerheart pressed the button and it zapped him.

"Let's continue, shall we." Icestorm said, (once again) completely oblivious that her mate was zapped. "So this is Crowfrost."

"Hello." Crowfrost said grinning madly and pushing his button. A random crow made completely out of frost swooped down and carried Thunderlight away.

Thunderlight shot it with his bazooka and fell to the ground.

"Thunderlight, quit fooling around. Im not done yet." Icestorm said sternly, poofing him back to life. "Anyways. This is Flightwing."

"Nice to meet you." Flightwing said politely.

"Finally!" Thunderlight exclaimed. "Someone is nice and doesn't threaten me or try to kill or hurt me!"

Just when he said that Flightwing started smiling madly and waved her stick around causing a rabid Pegasus to come and take Thunderlight away.

"Dammit..." Thunderlight muttered and blew him and the Pegasus up with his bazooka.

Icestorm sighed and shook her head, then poofed him back alive. "Now, like I was saying. There's Lakepool."

"Hiya!" Lakepool said grinning evilly.

"And Firekit."

"Hi!" Firekit squeaked.

Featherspirit appeared and tasered him.

"So, that's all." Icestorm announced.

"Wow! That is a lot of cats." Thunderlight gasped.

"Yea, it is. But that's a good thing because we get more security and hosts!" Icestorm exclaimed happily.

"Oh and I brought a few rambunctious kits with me also." Thunderlight said.

Right when he said that, Swiftkit, Windkit and Robinkit all rushed in here squeaking at all of the sites.

"Yea, there's mom!" They all squeaked in unison.

Icestorm licked all of them in return and nuzzled all of them.

Firekit woke up and exclaimed. "Yea! More kits and friends for me to play with!"

Then they all started chasing each other.

"Oh great." Darkfeather muttered. "Just what we need. Three more wild annoying kits around the studio."

"Hey!" All the kits squeaked in unison.

"We have one more announcement from the author Nightpool, She has run into a problem, that we have too many securities, so we're going to assign them to every host. All security please step forward."

Shadepool, Blackclaw, Rowanshred, Mossfire, Scorchtail, Icestorm, Hawkscar, Gingerheart, Crowfrost, Flightwing, Thunderlight and Firekit unsure of which hosts they were going to get.

"First..." Featherspirit looked at all of them. "Only one of you will be allowed to be a security for Darkfeather, And that cat will be... Blackclaw."

All the other security and hosts clapped lightly for him, But he was a little scared. He nodded then went and stood cautiously by Darkfeather.

"For Streamcloud... Firekit and Mossfire!"

"Yea!" Firekit squeaked.

Featherspirit tasered him.

Mossfire dragged Firekit and walked over to her.

"Silverwing... Lakepool and Flightwing."

The said cats walked over there with uncertain looks on their faces because Silverwing is a bit wild (a lot) and psycho.

"Stonepaw... Gingerheart and Crowfrost."

The two cats grinned happily and they both got taserd by Featherspirit and she dragged both of them over to Stonepaw.

"Leopardheart... Rowanshred and Snakefang."

They both walked over to her.

"Sandtail... Hawkscar and Scorchtail."

Hawkscar nodded and Scorchtail followed him over to her.

"And that leaves me with Shadepool and Icestorm."

They both nodded and went to stand by her.

"Okay, Now on with the dares." Darkfeather muttered.

Stonepaw took out the list. "Okay, First of is-" He cut off as Featherspirit tasered him.

"Oh my beautiful torture list!" Featherspirit exclaimed with happiness. "Never. Ever. Touch. the torture list."

Okay... Moving on." Leopardheart said, poofing Stonepaw back to normal.

Stonepaw fluffed out his fur and glared at Featherspirit.

"Alright, first dare is one that Darkfeather thought would be interesting to have Snakefang and Streamcloud fight. Because it's even."

Snakefang and Streamcloud both walked into the torture room.

"Let's begin!" Streamcloud yowled.

"Let's continue while they fight." Silverwing said.

Darkfeather poofed Lionblaze and Tigerstar to the studio.

"You guys have to go on a date." Featherspirit said.

"WHAT!" Lionblaze screeched.

Tigerstar ran forward with his paws outstretched and his claws glinting in light towards Darkfeather. Blackclaw stepped forward and swatted Tigerstar away with on massive swipe leaving a long deep scar on Tigerstar's side.

Tigerstar snarled under his breath and walked back towards Lionblaze.

"Or you can choose to fight these three guards.

Hawkscar walked up with his bow and arrows, Rowanshred walked up with his bomb launcher and Scorchtail walked up with his bazooka.

"Fine will go on a date." Lionblaze said through gritted teeth.

Featherspirit poofed them to a really fancy restaurant with music and dim lit candles.

"Damn! Look at Streamcloud and Snakefang!" Stonepaw exclaimed.

Streamcloud was laying on her side with eyes open but clouded and a dozen of holes (Where Snakefang stuck his fangs in at) and Snakefang was lying on his side, with his fur pitch black and sizzling. If you looked hard enough you could still see little bits of fire sill on him.

Featherspirit poofed them back to life.

Streamcloud fluffed out her fur. "Let's agree to never to do that again."

"Right." Snakefang agreed.

"Okay. Next dare." Sandtail said.

Featherspirit poofed Jayfeather to the studio.

"You have to fight Icestorm." Stonepaw said.

"Oh dammit..." Jayfeather muttered.

Silverwing locked them both in the torture room.

There was a eight loud shrieks from Jayfeather then nothing.

Leopardheart opened the door to see Jayfeather lying dead with a scorpion on his throat and a bunch of others on his back, face, tail and ears.

Sandtail poofed Jayfeather back alive and sent him home.

Featherspirit poofed Graystripe, Millie, Silverstream, Briarlight, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Stormfur and Feathertail to the studio.

"Tell me Graystripe, which wife do you like?" Featherspirit asked.

"Umm... I like Silverstream." He answered proudly.

Silverstream purred and snuggled up to Graystripe While Millie snarled, she was just about to lunge at Graystripe when Featherspirit poofed her to a far away land.

"Now Graystripe, which litters of kits do you like?" Sandtail asked.

Graystripe looked at both litters of kits.

"I like neither full litter." He answered proudly. "I like Stormfur, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall."

"Dad?! But how could you?" Feathertail asked trying to calm down a crying Blossomfall.

Featherspirit poofed Millie back and told all of them to attack him.

"AGGHHH!" Graystripe shrieked in agony. As claws started to rip him apart. Soon all of the cats he hates walked away leaving a huge mass of blood and fur.

Featherspirit poofed Graystripe back to life then poofed all of the cats back to where the belonged.

"Next dare." Leopardheart said.

Streamcloud poofed Blackstar to the studio this time.

"WHAT are you doing?!" Leopardheart yowled.

"He's doing a dare." Streamcloud responded.

"No he is not doing a dare!" Leopardheart protested

"Here, I have an idea." Featherspirit announced. "Whoever wins will be able to get what they want."

"Deal." Streamcloud and Leopardheart spoke in unison.

Leopardheart and Streamcloud both walked to the torture room to begin.

"Oh it's on." Streamcloud growled.

"Ookay. Let's continue." Featherspirit poofed Blackstar away. "For now..."

Featherspirit poofed Sandstorm, Leafpool and Squirrelflight to the studio.

"Noooo! This place is hell." Sandstorm shrieked.

"I wish." Darkfeather muttered.

"Okay. Sandstorm, which kit do you like?" Stonepaw asked

"Umm..." Sandstorm glanced nervously from Leafpool to Squirrelflight. "I like... Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Jayfeather is a disgrace to the family."

Featherspirit poofed Jayfeather and gave him a sword, then locked him, Sandstorm, Leafpool and Squirrelflight in the other torture room.

"Whoa! Look at Streamcloud and Leopardheart!" Stonepaw exclaimed wide eyed.

Streamcloud was on the floor with half her face torn off which was mauled by dogs. The dogs on the ground all black and burnt and Leopardheart laying there black and burnt. Streamcloud stood up feebly.

"I won." Streamcloud said feebly, then collapsed.

Featherspirit poofed Leopardheart back alive and Streamcloud back to perfect health.

"Alright, Streamcloud won." Leopardheart huffed.

Featherspirit poofed Blackstar back and locked him and Blackclaw in the torture room.

"Your suppose to get Blackclaw to attack you." Sandtail hissed.

"Shit..." Blackstar muttered. "Umm... Hey Blackclaw your claws aren't sharp at all, in fact the look like harmless pieces of grass stuck to your paws." He prayed to Starclan.

"Oh no you didn't just say that." He growled. "Well your about to find out how sharp they are."

"Wait, I understand-Nooo!" Blackstar yowled.

"Wow, that's brutal." Stonepaw said.

Blackclaw walked out sat down and licked his paw. While he left behind a mass of leader.

"Ookay." Darkfeather muttered.

Featherspirit poofed him back to life and back to Shadowclan.

"Moving on with the dares..." Featherspirit murmured and poofed Lionblaze and Hollyleaf to the studio. "Okay, you guys have to make out."

"Come on Lionblaze, let's just do it because these cats are lunatics." Hollyleaf muttered.

Stonepaw locked them both in a closet and they started making out for 10 minutes. Streamcloud let them out and poofed them both back to Thunderclan.

"Next is..." Featherspirit said, looking at the list, then widening her eyes and squealing with joy. She poofed Sandstorm and Firestar to the studio.

"Nooooo! Not again!" Firestar yowled.

"Firestar you have to make out with Featherspirit." Silverwing told him.

Firestar widen his eyes in complete terror. "NOOOOO!"

Featherspirit jumped on him and they started making out for at least 20 minutes in front of a horrified Sandstorm who is too shocked to do anything.

**Sandstorm's POV**

_No... Firestar... Featherspirit...Must kill... Featherspirit… Kill... Featherspirit._

**Back to regular POV**

When they stopped, Sandstorm lunged for Featherspirit but her security, Shadepool and Icestorm stopped her.

"No, let her fight me. I've always wanted to fight her. Come on, just you and me." Featherspirit said.

Sandstorm lunged once again and they both tussled for quit a while until Featherspirit ended the fight with her taser.

"Mwhaaaa! You are no match for me Sandstorm!" Featherspirit announced happily.

Leopardheart poofed her back alive and back to Thunderclan.

"Next dare!" Streamcloud shouted and read the list and poofed Graystripe, Millie, Stormfur, Feathertail, Silverstream, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall and Briarlight to the studio.

"Okay Graystripe, which mate do you like better?"

"Umm..." Graystripe looked wearily form Millie to Silverstream. "I like... Silverstream."

Featherspirit quickly poofed Millie to a faraway place. "Okay, and Which litter of kits do you like?"

"I like One full litter and some of the other litter." Graystripe announced confidently. "I only like Stormfur, Feathertail, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall."

"Buttt Dadddd?!" Briarlight started whining and sobbing.

Featherspirit poofed Millie back and her and Briarlight ripped them all to shreds, then Leopardheart blew her whistle and summoned the dogs and the dogs ate Silverstream, Graystripe, Stormfur, Feathertail, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall. Silverstream poofed them all back to life and back to their clans (and tribe).

"Okay, on with more dares." Stonepaw said happily and poofed Firestar, Blackstar and Russetfur to the studio.

"NOOOOO! Not again, someone take me back, Littlecloud, Starclan, HELP!" Blackstar screeched, while Firestar was Crying and Russetfur was standing there confused and puzzled. Sandtail went up and whispered the dare into a crying Firestar's ear that made him cry even harder. "NOW!" Featherspirit shouted and Mossfire, Rowanshred and Scorchtail all leapt on top of Firestar and there was a cloud of screeching and fighting but finally the three guards stepped back to see Firestar dressed in a butlers outfit.

"NOOOO! Im a chaperon for Blackstar's and Russetfur's date!" Firestar wailed.

Sandtail then poofed them to a really fancy restaurant, then poofed Mistystar, Onestar, Dustpelt and Ferncloud to the studio.

"Well, this should be good." Darkfeather said grinning evily.

Leopardheart told them all the dare.

"Shit..." they all muttered.

Featherspirit poofed Mistystar into a land of mist, and she kept stumbling over tree roots and falling in the dirt. "Wait, till I get my paws on you little BITCHES!"

Featherspirit then poofed Onestar on super hot flaming star. He kept jumping and yelping at the same time. "Curse you BITCHES!"

Then Sandtail walked up to Ferncloud and kicked dust into her eyes really hard. "AHHH, Im blind like Jayfeather, then that means im going to turn old faster and be really grumpy like all grumpy blind medicine cats."

Dustpelt growled, then leapt at Sandtail, but before he lay a claw on her, she kicked him in the middle part and fell down curling up into a ball and rocking back and forth like a baby sucking his paw. "Control yourself Dustpelt!" Sandtail yelled at him. Then poofed him and Ferncloud back to Thunderclan.

"Well, that's all the dares, so join us next time on. . . " Featherspirit said.

"The Warriors Torture Show!" The other hosts chimed in.

**Hoped you liked it! :) Once again I am so sorry for keeping all of my warrior torture fans waiting! And Wolf that howls at eclipse, sorry I cant do your character in this chapter because I already had it typed out I needed to change some stuff, but I will ad her in the next chapter! :) I will try to update sooner!**


End file.
